My Name is Byun Baekhyun
by baekfrappe
Summary: Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Hidup bertahun-tahun dalam dunia hiburan, membuatku jatuh cinta dengan salah satu rekan kerjaku sendiri. Tapi, jatuh cinta dengan sesama laki-laki tidak membuat hidupku dipenuhi drama. Apalagi jika memiliki rekan kerja setengah sinting seperti mereka. {chanbaek/baekyeol;yaoi!}


Park Chanyeol.

Siapa _sih_ yang tidak pernah dengar namanya?

Salah satu member EXO itu, yang berarti adalah rekanku juga, dengan segala pesonanya untuk menggaet hati _fans_. Terlebih perempuan muda—yang biasanya masih merupakan murid sekolahan.

Ya. Chanyeol. Tampan, berkharisma, penuh bakat. Perempuan mana yang bisa menolak semua pesona itu?

Jangankan perempuan. Aku saja, sudah terjerat ke dalam pesonanya.

Namaku Byun Baekhyun, dan aku jatuh cinta dengan Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 _ **My Name is Byun Baekhyun**_

 **Cast :  
** Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre :  
** Romance, Friendship

 **Rated :  
** T

 **Summary :  
** Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Hidup bertahun-tahun dalam dunia hiburan, membuatku jatuh cinta dengan salah satu rekan kerjaku sendiri. Tapi, jatuh cinta dengan sesama laki-laki tidak membuat hidupku dipenuhi drama. Apalagi jika memiliki rekan kerja setengah sinting seperti mereka. ChanBaek/BaekYeol. Yaoi! RnR?

 **{note!** Baekhyun's POV! **}**

.

.

.

Aku bukanlah orang yang hidup ala-ala drama roman picisan. Bagiku, mencintai seorang laki-laki itu layaknya makan nasi. Bukanlah hal yang perlu dibesar-besarkan. Meski itu bisa saja menjadi sesuatu yang menghancurkanku jika aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dengan baik di depan layar.

Chanyeol pernah berkata, cinta itu bukan sesuatu yang hanya terjadi di antara perempuan dan laki-laki. Sebenarnya, itu adalah _motto_ -ku sejak lama. Dan saat Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia juga mempercayainya, aku benar-benar menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak menciumnya saat itu juga.

Jujur, aku sendiri terkejut menyadari kalau orientasi seksualku, well, melenceng. Tapi saat aku bercerita pada Kyungsoo, dia tidak terlihat terkejut atau sesuatu. Dia bilang, karena wajahku yang manis dan cenderung cantik, tubuh yang molek bak wanita, juga jakun yang tak nampak, bukan hal yang mengejutkan kalau aku menyukai sesama pemilik batang.

Sebenarnya aku sempat tidak yakin dengan gagasan itu, tapi setelah aku berkaca untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam hidupku, aku akhirnya sadar bahwa tubuhku itu benar-benar nyaris seperti wanita jika saja aku mengabaikan sesuatu yang menggantung di antara kedua kakiku.

Semua member kecuali Chanyeol, akhirnya mengetahui orientasi seksualku. Dan aku bersyukur karena tidak satupun dari mereka yang mencaciku atau membunuhku. Ketika aku bertanya pada mereka, jawaban mereka tak jauh dari apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Bahkan, Jongin dan Sehun kemudian sering menggodaku sebagai bahan candaan. Aku sendiri tidak keberatan. Toh aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah tersinggung, dan aku cukup menikmati candaan mereka.

Sampai suatu hari, tahun 2014 lalu, Jongin sedang menggodaku. Dia mengatakan betapa cantiknya aku hari itu dan dia makin jatuh cinta padaku. Saat aku ikut bercanda dengan mengatakan aku mencintainya juga, aku tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol tengah berada di belakangku. Jongin memberiku isyarat yang membuatku menoleh, dan yang kudapati adalah tatapan aneh Chanyeol padaku.

Aku tidak menyalahkannya. Karena seganas apapun member EXO bercanda, aku tahu baru kali ini ia mendengar candaan yang mengikutsertakan kalimat cinta.

Malamnya, aku sedang berguling-guling di atas _single bed_ -ku yang empuk, saat Chanyeol masuk ke kamar tamu—kamarku—dan menjatuhkan dirinya di kasurku. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku menggeser tubuhku untuk memberikannya ruang. Chanyeol tersenyum padaku.

Dia tampan sekali.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." dia bercerita, menatap mataku lekat-lekat yang membuat darahku berdesir. "Jujur saja, aku sedikit terganggu dengan candaan kalian tadi siang."

Aku diam saja. Bukan berarti aku panik atau marah. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus menanggapinya bagaimana. Sepertinya, Chanyeol mengerti akan kediamanku. Dan dia melanjutkan curhatannya. "Sebenarnya, Baek, aku pernah mendengar member kita membicarakan orientasi seksualmu."

"Mereka bilang aku _gay_?" aku menebak, yang sebenarnya sudah kutahu pasti jawabannya. Dan anggukan kepala Chanyeol memperjelas segalanya. "Iya. Apa itu benar?"

Sebuah anggukan singkat menjadi jawabanku. Chanyeol membisu, membuatku tidak tahan bergerak mendongak untuk melihatnya. Aku sedikit menyesal karena tatapan Chanyeol masih terpaku padaku dan itu membuatku begitu tergelitik. Layaknya perempuan yang jatuh cinta, _urgh_.

"Kau jijik padaku?" entah sudah berapa kali aku menanyakan ini pada semua orang yang mengetahui orientasi seksualku. Dan malam ini, Chanyeol mendapatkannya.

Chanyeol menggeleng, membuatku menghela nafas lega setelahnya. Dia bergumam pelan, yang masih bisa terdengar di telingaku. Mungkin karena jarak kami yang terlampau dekat.

"Tentu saja aku tidak. Kau sahabatku, semua yang ada padamu aku memakluminya. Aku hanya, sedikit _shock_ mungkin?"

Pengakuannya membuatku tertawa, meski hatiku terasa sedikit tercubit karena dia mengatakan aku sahabatnya. Itu tidak salah, tapi karena cintaku padanya, itu jadi terasa perih.

"Tidak masalah, Yeol," aku berusaha nampak baik-baik saja meski ternyata, sedikit sulit untuk berpura-pura di depan orang yang kau sukai, "kau tidak jijik saja aku sudah bersyukur."

Aku terkekeh, dan dia mengikutinya. Suaranya yang berat, wajahnya yang bercahaya meski hanya tersiram cahaya remang-remang dari lampu tidurku, matanya yang sedikit menyipit karena tawanya, jidatnya yang terekspos karena rambutnya ia singkap ke atas, melihat semua itu dari jarak terpaut sepuluh sentimeter benar-benar merobohkan dinding pertahananku.

"Kau tahu, Yeol?" aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya, "kau sangat tampan. Terkadang aku sering berpikir, siapa perempuan beruntung yang akan menjadi istrimu kelak."

Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar. "Perempuan itu pasti beruntung sekali karena mendapatkanku, ya, kan?"

Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tertawa. Dan di sela-sela tawaku, aku mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang kemudian mengubah kehidupanku selanjutnya.

"Ya, dan aku ingin sekali menjadi _perempuan_ itu."

Di salah satu malam tahun 2014, aku mengakui perasaanku pada Chanyeol.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Dia bertanya tergugu setelah lima detik membisu. Dan lagi-lagi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa bereaksi sebegitu mudahnya seolah yang kulakukan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa saja menghancurkan perasaanku. "Aku mencintaimu."

Inikah akhir hidupku?

Ketika Chanyeol menyeringai, aku sadar bahwa aku tengah terancam. Dan kalimat yang ia utarakan selanjutnya sukses membuatku menggeplak kepalanya.

"Wah, maaf, anda belum beruntung~"

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana raut wajahku sekarang.

"Kau pikir ini undian makanan ringan?!" Aku beteriak, dan itu menjadi kalimat terakhir yang kuucapkan padannya malam itu. Karena selanjutnya, aku membungkam mulutku dengan penjelasan yang seolah tertempel di jidatku; aku merajuk.

.

.

.

Kukira, aku bakal patah hati paska mengutarakan perasaanku pada Chanyeol, dan kisah cintaku akan berakhir menye-menye layaknya drama korea. Tapi aku sadar bahwa hidupku jauh dari kata-kata drama, dan ekspektasiku akan masa depan tidaklah tepat sama sekali.

Karena semenjak malam itu, Chanyeol tiba-tiba bergabung menjadi trio bangsat bersama Sehun dan Jongin, kemudian mengikutsertakan dirinya untuk menggodaku habis-habisan.

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus tertawa, mengamuk, atau menangis.

Bayangkan saja, kau mengutarakan perasaanmu pada seseorang, dibalas dengan penolakan tapi orang itu justru menggodamu setiap hari. Bermain-main dengan perasaanmu. Kau tahu bagaimana menjengkelkannya?

Suatu saat nanti aku berencana akan melemparkan foto organ hatiku pada Chanyeol dan berteriak keras-keras di depan wajahnya; _ini hati, keparat! Bukan_ Lotte World _!_

Kedengaran menarik.

Dua tahun terakhir setelah insiden malam itu, hingga saat ini, setiap harinya dilewati Chanyeol dengan menggodaku seolah otaknya itu adalah pabrik ide yang tidak akan pernah kehabisan akal demi membuatku tersipu. Dia bilang, membuatku merona adalah kebanggaannya dan itu sukses membuatku mendiamkannya selama tiga hari.

Aku benar-benar tidak paham apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari menghancurkan perasaan orang lain.

Dan kukira, dia lupa bahwa yang ia coba buat tersipu itu adalah seseorang yang memiliki penis. Maksudku, aku bukan perempuan yang akan merona semudah itu, _duh_.

Tapi terserahlah.

Ngomong-ngomong, akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit tenang karena Chanyeol sedang sibuk bolak-balik dari Korea ke China demi syuting film perdananya, _So I Married My Antifans_. Film itu benar-benar akan masuk _blacklist_ -ku, sungguh. Gosipnya akan ada adegan ranjang dan ayolah, orang gila mana yang mau melihat adegan ranjang orang yang ia cintai?

Maaf-maaf saja, aku tidak akan menontonnya. Ya. Tidak akan.

...setidaknya itu adalah tekadku sebelum pada suatu malam, beberapa bulan sebelum rilis filmnya, Chanyeol mendatangiku. Dia bercerita dengan semangat tentang syuting filmnya, tentang Yuan Shan Shan yang _katanya_ cantik sekali, dan segala tetek bengeknya. _Shit_ , apa dia sadar yang mendengar curhatannya itu adalah orang yang menyukainya?

Semuanya berakhir dengan, "kau harus menonton filmku nanti, Baek! Itu bagus sekali!"

Kalian pasti tahu apa jawabanku.

"Tidak akan," aku menolaknya dan menatapnya tajam, seolah kalau Chanyeol mengiris nadinya di depanku pun aku tidak akan sudi menontonnya. "kau berniat membuatku mati karena cemburu atau bagaimana, sih?"

"Heeey," Chanyeol berseru menggoda dan menggeleng, "tentu saja tidak, sayangku. Ayolah, tonton saja. Kau kan menyukaiku?"

Jangan terkejut karena, ya, semudah itu tekadku hancur.

Aku memilih untuk mengangguk pasrah—antara malas mendengarkannya merengek dan aku yang memang tidak bisa menolak keinginannya. Setelah itu, Chanyeol berseru kesenangan dan sebuah ciuman ia hadiahkan di pipiku. Malam ini, Chanyeol berhasil membuatku merona.

Park Chanyeol, aku rela menghancurkan hatiku seribu kali demi mendapatkan ciumanmu.

Kau dengar itu, Chanyeol?!

Hah, kurasa aku benar-benar memujanya.

.

.

.

Dua hari berselang semenjak Chanyeol yang memintaku untuk berjanji akan menonton filmnya, dan malam ini, Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengusik ketenanganku. Aku sedang menonton film lewat iPad-ku ketika Chanyeol masuk kamarku dengan wajah tertekuk. Dia menidurkan dirinya di samping kakiku. Kepalanya sedikit miring sehingga pahaku dia jadikan bantal. Dia mengusakkan wajahnya pada sebelah pahaku, dan aku berakhir menjambak rambutnya.

"Berhenti bergerak atau aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan penisku." Ancamku padanya. Terkesan vulgar, tapi kuberitahu, candaan berbau _sex_ ini adalah makanan EXO sehari-harinya. Fansku, tolong jangan kabur.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan menghentikan gerakannya, namun dua detik kemudian dia mengerang frustasi. Wow, semudah itu _mood_ -nya berganti.

"Aku akan mati, Baek," ucapnya gusar, membuatku menyentuh tombol _pause_ pada tab-ku dan meletakkannya di meja terdekat. Aku tidak bisa melihat raut wajahnya karena dengan posisiku yang masih bersandar pada sandaran kasur, membuatku hanya dapat melihat surai rambutnya yang berwarna hitam. Sadar bahwa kali ini Chanyeol sedang dalam mode serius, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengusap rambutnya lembut.

"Kali ini apa lagi?" tanyaku. Dia bungkam, kutebak ia sedang melamun sambil menatap jari-jari kakiku. Aku menghela nafas. Aku tidak suka Chanyeol yang murung. Karena entah aku telah terjatuh padanya terlalu dalam atau bagaimana, tapi segala _mood_ Chanyeol berpengaruh besar pada _mood_ -ku. Melihatnya seperti ini, otomatis aku ikut menjadi gusar tanpa bisa kucegah. "Cerita saja, Yeol."

Dia sepertinya menyadari kegusaranku, sehingga dia bergerak untuk bangkit dan duduk menatapku. "Ada sebuah adegan yang harus kulakukan dengan Yuan. Aku tidak yakin aku dapat melakukannya."

Aku masih merasa biasa saja, karena aku tidak paham dengan adegan yang ia maksud. Dengan iringan tawa kecil, aku menanggapinya. "Ayolah, Yeol. Aku tahu kau profesional. Adegan apapun tidak akan menghalangimu, kau tahu?"

"Tapi ini beda!" Aku sedikit terkesiap ketika mendapatinya membentakku. Dia menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan, "aku harus berciuman dengannya."

Serius, aku ingin mencabut semua kata-kataku sebelumnya.

Dapat kulihat wajah Chanyeol yang nampak panik. Bahkan matanya berkaca-kaca saking gusarnya, membuatku tidak tega sendiri. Menguatkan hatiku yang serasa di banting dari lantai dua puluh, aku mencoba merancang beberapa kata untuk diucapkan. "Oh ayolah, Chanyeol, kenapa harus panik begitu? Itu hanya sebuah ciuman. Toh, kau adalah seorang _straight_ , dan kau akan mencium wanita cantik, jadi apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Aku—" mata Chanyeol bergerak kesana-kemari seperti orang ling-lung. "—aku tidak tahu. Sulit menjelaskannya, Baek."

"Dengar," aku bergerak untuk mencengkram sebelah tangannya, menuntunnya ke dalam sebuah genggaman hangat. "kau harus bisa mengatasi rasa panikmu, okay? Mencium Yuan tidak akan membuatmu mati. Gajimu akan melimpah ruah. Fans-fansmu akan mengerti. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Jujur, aku tidak habis pikir dengan diriku sendiri. Aku berhasil mengucapkan nasihat pada Chanyeol dengan nada meyakinkan, padahal sedari tadi kepalaku terasa pening karena aku sadar, nasibku tidak akan baik-baik saja. Dibalik kesuksesan film Chanyeol nanti, ada seonggok manusia bernama Byun Baekhyun yang sakit hati. Aku sakit hati.

"Pembohong," aku bisa merasakan jantungku yang berhenti berdetak sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berdetak begitu kencang hingga menyakitiku. Sampai aku sadar, yang menyakitiku bukanlah degup jantungku, tapi ejekan Chanyeol padaku. "semua tidak baik-baik saja, Baek. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Otakku serasa berhenti bekerja. "Kenapa?"

"Karena wajahmu membayangiku!" Chanyeol menggeram, sementara kesepuluh jarinya mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Rasanya begitu perih ketika melihat orang yang kau cintai begitu frustasi karena bayang-bayang kita. Aku jadi merasa menyesal sudah mengakui perasaanku padanya. Mungkin dia merasa bersalah padaku sehingga tidak yakin bisa melakukan ciuman itu. Mungkin dia takut menyakitiku. Mungkin.

 _Mungkin_ yang sepertinya terlalu mustahil. Apa aku terlalu berharap, ya?

"Aku baru saja memintamu untuk menonton filmku jika filmku rilis bulan Juni nanti," Chanyeol bergumam, nyaris berbisik. Tatapannya terpaku padaku, seolah mengatakan maaf tanpa kata-kata. "aku iseng membaca lanjutan _script_ dialognya. Dan aku menemukan adegan _kissing_ itu. Seharusnya aku membaca sampai habis _script_ itu dari kemarin. Bukan seperti ini. Aku baru tahu ada itu."

Aku diam. Lagipula, aku harus mengatakan apa?

"Aku sudah mencoba menelepon sutradaranya. Dia bilang memang begitu, dan aku tetap harus melakukan adegan itu."

Membuang segala rasa sakit hatiku, aku memilih untuk menghendikkan bahuku tidak peduli. Ya, aku harus tidak mempedulikannya. Karena semakin aku memikirkan _kissing scene_ itu, semua itu makin menyakitiku. "Kalau begitu lakukan saja. Jangan pikirkan aku. Anggap saja aku masih _straight_ dan tidak menyukaimu. Aku baik-baik saja, Yeol."

Chanyeol menatap mataku lamat-lamat, membuatku merasa tidak nyaman sendiri. Aku sadar yang membuatku tidak nyaman itu bukanlah tatapan Chanyeol, tapi karena semua kebohongan yang kulakukan. Dan Chanyeol yang menatapku seperti itu terasa seolah ia mengulitiku karena aku ketahuan berbohong.

Aku memilih untuk mengalihkan tatapanku duluan.

Kami terjebak dalam keheningan yang kami buat sendiri, sampai suara Chanyeol memasuki indra pendengaranku. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi, ada bayarannya."

Ketika aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya, dia tengah tersenyum licik padaku. Aku mengerjap sesaat karena kegugupan yang melandaku, sebelum mengernyitkan dahi dan pertanyaan terlontar dari bibirku. "Huh? Kenapa bayaran?"

"Karena kau berbohong padaku," Chanyeol menjawab cepat, dan wajahku berubah pias setelahnya. Sebegitu terlihatnyakah jika aku berbohong?

Chanyeol beringsut mendekat padaku, dan wajahnya bergerak menuju wajahku. Aku refleks mencoba memundurkan kepala, tapi aku tersadar setelahnya bahwa di belakangku adalah sandaran kasur. Aku sukses terkunci dalam kurungan Chanyeol.

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tuhan, aku benci diriku yang gugup seperti ini.

"Mudah saja," wajah kami berjarak sekitar lima sentimeter ketika Chanyeol mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh tengkukku. Mengunci leherku sehingga aku tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana. "kupikir aku harus berlatih untuk mencium Yuan, kan?"

Aku mulai mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"Kau gila," aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mendesis, tapi senyuman liciknya semakin melebar mendengarku yang mulai tersulut. "Aku memang gila."

Dia menatapku dalam-dalam. "Kau harus jadi objek ciumanku dalam latihan ini, mengerti?"

Mataku melebar sementara dia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku akan memberimu hadiah nanti."

Apa dia sedang melakukan tawar-menawar denganku?

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya, hah?" Aku mencoba mendorong bahunya, tapi sia-sia. Ototku yang tidak terbentuk sama sekali ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding bisep seksi seorang Park Chanyeol. Dia kuat sekali.

"Kau kan mencintaiku, Baek?" tatapan mata Chanyeol berkilat licik saat mengatakannya, membuatku kemudian bertanya-tanya apa artinya aku untuk Chanyeol.

Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya, tapi mulutku bergerak diluar kendaliku. "Sialan, kau memanfaatkanku."

Itu bukan pertanyaan.

Chanyeol tertawa tepat di depan wajahku. Tawanya begitu ringan, dan alih-alih terhina, aku justru terhipnotis dengan caranya tertawa. Entah untuk keberapa ribu kalinya, _inner_ -ku mengagumi wajah Chanyeol yang terpahat sempurna.

Tuhan pasti sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik saat menciptakannya.

Tawa Chanyeol berubah menjadi senyuman saat hidungnya bergesekkan dengan hidungku. Dia menggesekkan hidungnya beberapa kali dengan ekspresi gemas, dan selanjutnya, bibir tebal yang selalu kudambakan itu menempel dengan indah di bibir tipisku.

Dia hanya mengecupku selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menjauhkan bibirnya, dan aku yang tadi refleks terpejam kini membuka mataku. Aku bisa melihat mata kelamnya yang begitu lebar seolah menyedot kewarasanku.

Tangan Chanyeol yang berada di tengkukku itu bergerak. Mengusap titik _sensitive_ -ku itu dengan lembut sampai bulu kudukku meremang. Dia bergumam dengan dahi yang mengernyit kebingungan. "Aku tidak mengerti," bisiknya dengan suara rendah, "aku begitu panik hanya dengan melihat wajah Yuan karena berpikir harus menciumnya, tapi aku bisa mencium bibirmu tanpa berpikir dua kali dan bibirmu berhasil membuatku tenang semudah ini."

Kalimatnya begitu polos, begitu memujiku, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk merasa tersanjung. Yang bisa kukatakan hanyalah semua keraguanku. "Kau sedang menggodaku?"

"Dengar, ya, Baekhyun sayang," mata Chanyeol berkilat licik lagi, "aku tidak munafik sepertimu. Semua yang kukatakan tentu saja jujur."

Meski tersinggung, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berdecih, menghinanya. "Aku tidak percaya seumur hidupmu kau tidak pernah berbohong."

"Terserah," dia bergumam, wajahnya mendekat lagi seiring usapan tangannya pada tengkukku yang tak pernah terhenti sedari tadi, dan dia menekan tengkukku.

Aku membiarkannya meraih bibirku lagi, kali ini menghisap belahan atas dan bawah bibirku secara bergantian.

"Terima kasih untuk bonus ciumannya." Chanyeol berbisik saat ia melepaskan bibirku, kemudian mengacir keluar dari kamarku. Aku menahan diri untuk memutar bola mata seiring dengan tanganku yang terulur meraih iPad di nakas dekat ranjang.

Ketika hendak membuka _lockscreen_ dengan _swipe_ ke kanan, jariku justru terpeleset hingga _swipe_ ke atas yang otomatis membawaku ke hadapan kamera.

Dari _front camera_ , aku bisa melihat wajahku yang memerah.

.

.

.

Ketika aku terbangun keesokan paginya dan melangkah keluar kamar, ternyata Chanyeol sudah berada dalam perjalanan menuju bandara untuk terbang ke China. Aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, menikmati hari ini dengan santai karena aku tidak ada jadwal.

Hari yang cerah ini kuhabiskan dengan memakan segala macam kudapan di dapur, berguling-guling di sofa, menonton _film_ dari tab milik Kyungsoo, menonton acara komedi di televisi, juga bermain _game_ dari PSP milik Sehun. Aku tidak sadar telah melewatkan lima jam dengan melakukan semua hal itu.

Tepat pukul dua siang, aku sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Kyungsoo di sofa ruang tengah ketika Sehun entah bagaimana muncul tiba-tiba di hadapanku dengan sebuah ponsel yang nampak tidak asing di tangannya. " _Hyung_! Ada _voice call_ dari kesayanganmu~"

Ketika Sehun menunjukkan layar ponsel itu di hadapanku, aku baru sadar bahwa itu adalah ponselku. Layarnya menampilkan nama Chanyeol, yang di sebrang sana mencoba menghubungiku melalui _voice call_.

Aku menyambar ponselku dari tangan Sehun tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, mengabaikan tatapan menggoda dari Sehun, dan memilih menekan tombol hijau.

" _Yeboseyo_?" Sapaku, sembari bangkit untuk menuju ke kamar mandi. Aku mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan berdiri di depan wastafel. Dari tempatku, aku bisa melihat wajahku sendiri yang terpampang di cermin.

"Baek? Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memanggil di sebrang sana. Aku membalasnya dengan gumaman, karena aku tahu dia pasti mendengar responku. Terdengar suara kasak-kusuk sebelum suara Chanyeol terdengar lagi. "Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa melakukannya."

Pengakuan Chanyeol itu membuatku mengernyitkan dahi. "Melakukan apa, bodoh?"

"Kau tahu maksudku, Baek," Chanyeol menjawab setelah mendecakkan lidah. Aku sebisa mungkin mencoba untuk memutar otak, dan lima detik setelahnya aku sadar apa yang tengah Chanyeol bicarakan. "Oh, ciuman itu."

Bahkan hanya dengan mengatakannya saja sudah membuat _mood_ -ku jatuh ke titik terdasar.

"Aku benar-benar akan gila," aku setia mendengarkan Chanyeol yang memulai sesi curhatnya, "berpas-pasan dengan Yuan saja sudah membuatku bergidik. Aku tidak tahan melihat wajahnya lama-lama. Rasanya seperti aku ingin kabur dan pulang ke Korea saja."

"Kau tidak sedang dibayang-bayangi olehku, kan?" aku mencoba menebak, dan suara desah nafas dari sebrang sana menjawab kebenarannya.

Tanpa bisa kucegah, bayangan tentang semalam merasuki pikiranku. Tatapan Chanyeol yang tidak pernah gagal membuatku terpesona, cara Chanyeol menciumku meski aku hanya menjadi objek latihannya saja, semua itu merangsek di dalam otak dan membuat mataku berkunang-kunang. Sampai ketika aku mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol yang mengaku bahwa dia tenang-tenang saja saat mencoba menciumku, membuat sebuah ide gila terlintas di pikiranku.

"Begini, Chanyeol," aku berujar menggebu, bertekad menyelesaikan saran ini secepat mungkin sebelum rasa tidak rela akan _kissing scene_ itu menggerogoti hatiku. "aku punya sebuah ide. Tidak tahu juga, _sih_ , apa ini akan berhasil. Well, aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu saat mengatakan bahwa kau merasa lebih tenang untuk menciumku daripada membayangkan mencium Yuan. Jadi kurasa, mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau—"

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menelan ludah gugup.

"Kau apa, Baek?" Chanyeol menyahut.

Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari mulutku sebelum aku melanjutkan kalimatku yang terpotong. "Bayangkan saja jika yang kau cium adalah..."

Aku menyadari suaraku yang melirih saat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku. "...aku."

Karena kupikir aku tidak lagi sanggup untuk mendengar respon dari Chanyeol, aku memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak dan meletakkan ponselku di dekat keran. Wajahku berangsur-angsur memanas, tapi aku segera menyadarkan diriku dan mencuci wajahku asal-asalan. Segarnya air keran berangsur-angsur membawaku kepada kenyataan.

Butuh beberapa detik bagiku untuk memantapkan diri agar bisa melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ketika pintu kamar mandi berhasil kubuka, wajahku berubah menjadi pias mendapati Sehun yang berada dalam posisi menguping. Tubuh Sehun yang nampak tersentak dengan wajahnya yang panik itu berhasil menggelitik perutku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah?" Aku mencoba memasang wajah terketus yang kupunya. Dia tergugu di hadapanku dengan lucu. "Uhm, itu... uh, anu, kukira kau sedang melakukan _phone sex_ atau sesuatu, jadi karena aku penasaran—"

Ucapan Sehun terhenti dengan erangan saat tanganku bergerak untuk mencubit mulutnya kuat-kuat. Aku bisa mendengar tawa Kyungsoo dari ruang tengah, namun aku tidak mempedulikannya. "Menjauhlah dari Jongin, Hun, otakmu benar-benar sudah terkontaminasi."

Sisa hari itu kugunakan untuk bermain ponselku sendiri di ruang tengah sampai tengah malam. Aku tertidur di sana dengan ponsel di sebelah tanganku. Tidurku nyaris tenang-tenang saja sampai saat dini hari tiba, mungkin sekitar pukul tiga, aku dibangunkan oleh ponselku yang berdering berisik.

Saking mengantuknya, aku tidak bisa membaca nama penelpon dari sebrang sana, jadi yang kulakukan langsung menekan tombol hijau di layar dan menempelkan ponselku pada telinga. Mataku masih setengah terpejam ketika aku menyapa, "yeboseyo?"

Suaraku sedikit serak efek bangun tidur, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Hingga sebuah suara menyahut dari sebrang sana, membuat mataku langsung terbuka lebar-lebar. Rasa kantuk yang menderaku hilang entah kemana. "Hey, Baekhyun."

Merasa tidak yakin, aku sedikit menjauhkan ponselku dari telinga untuk melihat layarnya. Ternyata, benar, yang menghubungiku adalah Park Chanyeol. Jadi aku menempelkan ponselku kembali ke telinga dan bergumam malas. "Kau mengganggu tidurku."

Kekehan Chanyeol mengalun langsung ke telingaku, membuatku merasa hangat di tengah dinginnya ruang tengah yang sepi. Sementara Chanyeol masih terkekeh, aku memilih untuk bangkit dan menuju kamarku.

Tepat setelah aku selesai menyelimuti diriku sendiri di atas kasur, suara Chanyeol kembali menyahut. "Aku tahu. Suara bangun tidurmu sangat seksi, Baek."

Lihat, dia bahkan masih bisa menggodaku di tengah malam seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. "Berhenti menggodaku dan katakan alasanmu menelepon tengah malam seperti ini."

"Uh..." Dia berdengung kebingungan, membuatku nyaris memarahinya sampai suaranya menyela lebih dulu. "Aku tidak tahu ini penting untukmu atau tidak, sih, tapi aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku berhasil melakukannya."

" _Kissing scene_ itu?" Tebakku dengan mudah. Chanyeol bergumam di sebrang sana. Memikirkan Chanyeol yang bisa melakukan _kissing scene_ itu membuatku tersenyum, meski aku tahu disudut hatiku aku merasa tercubit. "Aku senang mendengarnya."

Setidaknya kali ini aku termasuk dalam kategori jujur, meski hanya setengahnya. Chanyeol menyahutku, "aku lega bisa melakukannya dalam sekali _take_ saja."

Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk merasa terkejut. "Serius?"

Chanyeol mengiyakan, membuatku mendesah terkagum-kagum. Maksudku adalah, Chanyeol bahkan nampak panik sebelum melakukannya, namun sekali melakukannya, dia langsung berhasil begitu saja. Sedikit mengejutkan untukku. "Aku mengikuti saranmu untuk membayangkanmu, jadi, yeah..."

Mendengarnya berucap seperti itu membuatku mau tak mau terbayang oleh seringai menggodanya, dan aku menahan diri untuk tidak merasa malu.

"Setidaknya aku tidak harus mencium Yuan berkali-kali hanya karena NG." Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. Aku entah bagaimana, refleks berujar, "terima kasih."

Hening sesaat. Kukira Chanyeol sudah memutuskan sambungannya, tapi sedetik kemudian Chanyeol sudah kembali menyahut. "Untuk apa?"

"Tidak membuatku patah hati kalau-kalau kau mencium Yuan berkali-kali." Aku tidak tahu aku sedang mendapat keberanian dari mana untuk mengakuinya pada Chanyeol. Mungkin karena dia tidak sedang di hadapanku, jadi aku tidak melihat responnya padaku secara langsung.

"Aku tahu," Chanyeol membalas, dan aku bersyukur dia tidak mengejekku karena sudah mencoba mengakui itu. Suara Chanyeol kembali menayapa indra pendengaranku. "Tidurlah, Baek,"

Aku hanya bergumam sebagai respon, dan suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar. Kali ini terdengar menggodaku. "Selamat malam, cantik."

"Yah," aku bergumam tidak terima, namun setelahnya aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa. "Selamat malam, Yeol."

Dan sambungan telepon kami terputus setelah itu.

.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya, aku mencoba melupakan kejadian tentang _kissing scene_ Chanyeol, dan aku berhasil. Ah, ya, karena Chanyeol sempat mengatakan bahwa ia akan memberiku hadiah setelah aku membantunya melakukan adegan itu, aku menagih padanya, tapi dia bilang dia akan memberikannya setelah filmnya rilis. Jadi, aku hanya menurut.

Setelah semua itu, semua berlanjut seperti biasanya. Aku masihlah laki-laki dengan orientasi seksual menyimpang yang jatuh pada pesona seorang Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo masih setia mendengarkan curhatanku. Joonmyeon masih setia menertawakan segala kekonyolan kami. Sehun dan Jongin masih menyebalkan seperti biasa. Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah berhenti untuk menggodaku. Itu berlangsung hingga lima bulan setelahnya.

Di bulan Juni awal, EXO disibukkan dengan promosi album kami yang baru, EX'ACT. Kami perform di sana-sini, menampilkan Monster dan lagu-lagu lainnya. Semua kesibukkan itu membuat fokusku beralih, dan aku cukup mengabaikan semua yang berhubungan dengan kisah asmaraku.

Kupikir aku tidak akan mengungkit itu dalam waktu dekat, tapi beberapa hari setelah _fansign_ EXO di akhir bulan, aku justru menemukan sesuatu yang menyakiti mata.

Tepat tanggal 28 Juni, ketika Chanyeol berada di China untuk menghadiri premiere _So I Married My Antifans_ , aku yang teronggok di Korea justru menemukan foto _kissing scene_ Chanyeol beredar luas di internet. Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Sebesar-besarnya keinginanku untuk mengutuk _fans_ yang mengedarkan foto itu, aku kemudian sadar bahwa itu semua tidak berguna. Apalagi mengingat janjiku pada Chanyeol untuk menonton filmnya. Pada akhirnya, aku juga akan melihat _kissing scene_ itu.

Sekarang atau nanti tidak ada bedanya.

Entah sudah menjadi tolol atau bagaimana, aku baru sadar jika aku tadi melempar _iPhone_ -ku ke arah televisi di ruang tengah dan membuat layar ponselku pecah dengan dramatis. Mungkin aku terlalu kalut, mungkin aku terlalu emosi, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak menangis, tapi hatiku yang tertusuk ribuan jarum tak kasat mata itu begitu menyakitiku. Kepalaku begitu pening karena potongan film itu tidak bisa hilang dari pikiranku.

Karena suara yang memekakkan telinga ketika aku melempar ponselku tadi, kini Joonmyeon, Yixing, dan Kyungsoo berbondong-bondong menghampiriku. Mereka bertanya dengan nada khawatir, tapi suara mereka justru semakin membuat fokusku terpecah-pecah. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan panggilan mereka terhadapku sukses kuabaikan.

Aku menyalakan keran _shower_ dan jatuh terduduk di lantai kamar mandi. Mumpung ini sudah sore, sekalian saja mandi. Mandi sekaligus membuang segala penat yang mendera.

Setengah jam sendiri sudah kuhabiskan dengan sia-sia untuk menikmati air-air menghujami tubuhku, sementara yang kulakukan hanyalah duduk sembari memeluk lutut. Wajahku sedari tadi kusembunyikan di antara kedua lututku.

Karena air yang membasahi tubuhku, pikiranku jadi kosong dan itu sedikit menyelamatkan _mood_ -ku. Namun tubuhku yang menggigil kemudian menyadarkanku. Aku harus segera membersihkan diri dan menghangatkan tubuh, atau kalau tidak aku akan mati membeku. Meski ini sudah memasuki musim panas, tapi terkena air dalam waktu setengah jam lebih tetap dapat membekukanku.

Aku buru-buru menyabuni tubuhku dan membilasnya hingga bersih. Setelah mematikan _shower_ , aku beranjak ke wastafel untuk menyikat gigiku. Sementara aku menyikat gigi, aku bisa melihat pantulan wajahku di depan cermin. Sorot mataku sudah seperti seseorang yang tidak punya semangat hidup, dan bibirku melengkung ke bawah. Aku tidak menyukai diriku yang seperti ini.

Setelah memakai _bathrope_ yang tersedia di lemari kecil dalam kamar mandi, aku beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi. Jongin dan Sehun adalah orang yang pertama kali menyambutku, kemudian memelukku erat-erat. Tambah satu orang lagi, sudah dipastikan kami menjadi teletubies versi ulzzang.

" _Eomma,_ " panggilan Jongin membuatku bergidik, "jangan sedih lagi, ya."

Aku bisa merasakan Sehun yang mengangguk di bahuku. "Kalau _eomma_ bersedih terus, nanti kami juga ikut sedih."

Mendengar mereka yang seperti itu membuatku mau tidak mau memecah sebuah tawa. Mereka bersikap seperti anak yang menenangkan ibunya karena sudah memergoki suaminya selingkuh. Perlakuan mereka membuatku terhibur—aku sadar mereka tengah mencoba menghiburku. Dan itu membuatku berterimakasih di dalam hati.

Setelah mereka melepas pelukannya, mereka memintaku untuk bergabung di ruang tengah jika aku sudah memakai pakaian. Undangan itu membuatku memakai baju di kamarku dengan cepat, kemudian menyusul ke ruang tengah. Ruang tengah sudah penuh dengan seluruh member kecuali Chanyeol yang masih di China, dan mereka menyambutku dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ayo kita berpesta!" Joonmyeon berseru semangat. Setelah mendudukkan diri di karpet, aku bisa mendapati puluhan makanan ringan dan kaleng soda. Televisi di depan kami sedang memutar sebuah film komedi.

Kami bercanda bersama dengan mulut yang tak berhenti mengunyah makanan, sampai suara ponsel mengejutkan kami. Di sebrangku, Kyungsoo kemudian menyodorkan ponselku yang layarnya telah retak akibat perbuatanku. "Ponselmu masih bisa menyala meski sudah pecah. Chanyeol menghubungimu."

Seperti tidak punya otak, yang kulakukan justru menyiram ponselku dengan soda dan membuat ponselku langsung sekarat.

"Yah!" Ponselku yang rusak, tapi yang histeris justru Jongin. "Kau bisa saja mematikan ponselnya dan bukan menyiramnya, kan?"

Wajah piasku kemudian menjadi bahan olokan mereka sepanjang malam.

.

.

.

Aku sedang mengarungi mimpi ketika merasakan sesuatu menyentil dahiku.

Sontak aku membuka mata dan hendak mengamuk pada orang yang baru saja mengganggu tidurku, sampai mataku menangkap siluet wajah Chanyeol dalam kegelapan kamar. Berbagai umpatan yang sudah berada di ujung lidah, kini terpaksa kutelan bulat-bulat.

Oh, cepat sekali dia sampai di Korea. Apa ini sudah lewat tengah malam?

Chanyeol tersenyum di depanku seolah semua rasa asing yang menyakitiku hari ini bukanlah apa-apa. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan terlucu yang pernah kedungar sepanjang hidupku. "Apa kau bercanda?"

Meski merasa marah, aku tetap saja menggeser tubuhku dan membiarkan Chanyeol menidurkan dirinya di sampingku. Tangannya yang besar dan hangat membawaku ke dalam rengkuhannya, membuatku merasa nyaman dan kemudian aku sadar betapa aku merindukannya. Aku bisa merasakan sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang mengusak rambut belakangku. "Jangan marah lagi, kay? Itu hanya profesionalisme."

Aku tahu. Aku paham Chanyeol luar-dalam. Tapi tetap saja, dia bukan milikku, dan melihatnya menyentuh orang lain bagiku sama seperti melihatnya memacari orang lain. Bahkan meski dia akan lari padaku setelah melakukan berbagai macam pekerjaannya dan juga memelukku, aku sadar bahwa aku tidak tahu perasaannya. Chanyeol tidak pernah bilang dia mencintaiku, tapi dia memperlakukanku seperti ini.

Apa memperlakukanku seperti ini terasa seperti _fanservice_ baginya?

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" Aku bertanya. Bukan untuk _sarcasme_ , tapi karena memang aku tidak tahu. "Apa aku bahkan berhak untuk itu?"

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan dia berbaring menghadapku. Aku balik menatapnya, meminta penjelasan. Tawa Chanyeol yang berdengung di telingaku selanjutnya membuatku rileks. "Hey, fansku saja boleh menghujatku setelah aku mencium Yuan, lalu kenapa kau tidak merasa berhak untuk marah?"

Aku mengerang ketika dia mencubit sebelah pipiku.

"Dengarkan aku," Chanyeol masih memasang senyumannya untukku, "kau boleh menonjokku kalau kau mau."

Mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu, alih-alih langsung menonjoknya, aku justru tertawa. "Aku akan menonjokmu kapan-kapan."

"Kau adalah _fans_ -ku yang paling beruntung, tahu," ujarnya, dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memutar bola mataku. "Aku tidak bilang kalau aku adalah _fans_ -mu."

Bibir Chanyeol menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian, dan entah mengapa aku bisa menebak apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya. "Tapi kau mencintaiku."

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak mencekiknya sampai mati.

"Serius, Baek," Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya, " _fans_ -ku di luar sana pasti rela membayar berapapun untuk bertukar tempat denganmu. Kau bisa melihatku setiap hari, berbicara denganku, menyentuhku, memelukku, berfoto denganku, mendapat nomor ponselku, bisa berkunjung setiap saat ke _Viva Polo_ bersamaku... dan kau bahkan mendapat ciuman pertamaku juga."

Aku merasa telingaku tidak lagi bekerja dengan semestinya. "Tunggu, aku tidak sedang mendengar kau mengatakan ciuman pertama, kan?"

Chanyeol menghendikkan bahunya santai, dan aku sukses dibuat terpengarah. "Aku tidak percaya. Kau bahkan juga sudah punya mantan. Tidak mungkin kalau ciuman kita kemarin adalah ciuman pertamamu."

"Aku tidak pernah mencium mantan-mantanku, tahu," aku Chanyeol, "kalau aku berkencan dulu, aku hanya bergandengan tangan, menghabiskan malam minggu bersama, dan semacamnya. Hal terekstrem yang pernah kulakukan pada mantan-mantanku hanyalah memeluknya, serius."

"Kau benar-benar tidak waras," aku tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mengatainya, "baru kali ini aku menemukan laki-laki _straight_ yang tidak tertarik untuk mencium bibir seorang wanita."

Aku bisa melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum geli ke arahku. "Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku adalah seorang _straight_."

Dia pasti bercanda.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya mencium Yuan?" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sepertinya aku tidak ahli dalam mencari topik pembicaraan karena, hey, aku sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menghancurkan hatiku. _Bodoh_.

"Aku tidak ingat," Chanyeol melihatku dengan tatapan menerawang, "tidak ada yang menarik dari bibirnya. Aku lebih suka mencium bibirmu."

Sebisa mungkin aku merapal di dalam hati untuk tidak jatuh ke dalam godaannya. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berdecih. "Kau benar-benar senang sekali menggodaku, ya?"

Chanyeol menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Apa kau sedang menganggap aku menggodamu?"

Dahiku berkerut, dan aku mengerjap ke arahnya. "Memangnya bukan?"

Kali ini Chanyeol menatapku seolah aku adalah orang terbodoh di dunia. Tapi, bukan salahku, kan? Dia menolakku dua tahun lalu, dan memang apalagi yang dia lakukan jika bukan menggodaku?

"Demi Tuhan, Baek," Chanyeol menghela nafasnya gusar, "aku memelukmu dan bahkan memberi ciuman pertamaku secara cuma-cuma, dan kau mengatakan bahwa aku hanya menggodamu?"

Aku membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya lagi. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dan mencoba berpikir keras hingga kepalaku terasa pening. Tapi kemudian, aku merasa Chanyeol menyentuh sebelah tanganku, menggenggamnya, lalu ia menarik tubuhku mendekat. "Terima hadiahmu."

Dan tanpa peringatan apa-apa, Chanyeol sudah menyambar bibirku. Dia melumatku, kemudian bergerak cepat untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Chanyeol mengabsen satu persatu gigiku dan mengajak lidahku untuk berperang. Namun aku hanya diam, membiarkannya menginvasi mulutku.

Aku bukannya tidak bisa berciuman. Aku hanya terlalu terkejut dengan ciumannya.

Saat Chanyeol melepas ciumannya, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya. "Itu hadiah... dari membantumu latihan berciuman?"

"Bukan itu hadiah pokoknya," Chanyeol terkekeh misterius, dan ucapan Chanyeol selanjutnya sukses membuat jantungku jatuh ke dasar perut. "Selamat, kau berhak mendapatkan—"

Aku refleks menelan ludah.

"—ku."

Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menganga seperti orang bodoh. "Tapi, d-dulu kau bilang—"

"Aku hanya mengerjaimu, Baekhyunie," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, seolah membuatku terbang dan jatuh selama dua tahun terakhir ini adalah sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan. "dan aku tidak sadar kalau ini sudah dua tahun semenjak aku mengerjaimu. Ternyata sudah terlalu lama, ya?"

"Kau benar-benar," aku menggelengkan kepalaku tidak habis pikir, "sialan."

Chanyeol mengulum bibirnya, yang kutahu adalah kebiasannya ketika sedang gugup. "Sejujurnya, Baek, saat itu aku benar-benar tersanjung sewaktu kau bilang kau ingin jadi _perempuan_ beruntung yang menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersamaku."

Aku membungkam mulut dan membiarkan Chanyeol bercerita. "Padahal, aku sadar, aku bukannya tidak menyukai perempuan, tapi aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta padamu. Jadi kupikir, seharusnya itu bukan perempuan beruntung, tapi Baekhyun yang beruntung. Tanpa perlu kau minta pun, aku akan memilihmu untuk menjadi pasanganku, kau tahu?"

Mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu membuatku ingin menangis.

Sayang sekali, aku tidak akan menangis untuk hal-hal _manis_ semacam ini. Tidak, ingat—aku laki-laki!

"Aku..." suaraku terdengar pecah, dan Chanyeol menyelaku. "Maafkan aku untuk dua tahun terakhir ini, kay?"

Otakku tergerak untuk memutar ulang segala memori tentang Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang membuatku terbang ke langit ketujuh. Chanyeol yang menjatuhkanku hingga sakitnya setara dengan terjun dari lantai dua puluh. Semuanya menyakitiku, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa berkata dengan mudahnya di hadapan Chanyeol, "tidak apa-apa."

Ketika aku mengatakan itu, aku sadar bahwa itu bukan sekedar formalitas atau hanya berpura-pura di hadapan Chanyeol. Aku bukannya bertingkah sok kuat. Aku hanya sadar, kalau sekejam apapun Chanyeol memperlakukanku, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menerima maafnya.

Sekali lagi, hah, kurasa aku benar-benar memujanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol," aku berujar ketika tiba-tiba teringat oleh sesuatu, "boleh aku minta hadiah lagi?"

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari mengernyitkan dahi. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Ponselku... belikan aku ponsel baru."

"Ponsel? Memang ponselmu kenapa?"

Aku terkekeh seperti orang kikuk. "Pecah,"

Chanyeol masih terlihat bingung di hadapanku, dan rasa malu sekaligus bersalah itu menggerogoti diriku. "Karena?

"Uh... kubanting ketika melihat _kissing scene_ -mu bersama Yuan."

Wajahku terasa panas ketika mengakuinya. Aku berdoa di dalam hati agar mukaku tidak memerah. Tapi sepertinya doaku tidak terkabul karena Chanyeol sudah menyeringai di hadapanku. "Aw, ganasnya kekasihku~"

Aku tidak ingat kalau Chanyeol memintaku jadi kekasihnya. Tapi ya sudahlah. Toh kalau dia meminta pun juga aku tidak akan menolaknya.

Aku masih merengut sebal sampai Chanyeol mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibirku. Dua detik setelahnya, dia menjauhkan bibirnya, lalu menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidungku. Entah kenapa, sepertinya dia suka sekali saat hidung kami bersentuhan.

"Aku akan membelikannya," Chanyeol berbisik di depan wajahku hingga deru nafasnya berhembus mengenai kulitku. Hangat. Aku menyukainya. Dan Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya. "tapi kalau kau cemburu lagi, pukul aku saja dan jangan membanting ponsel lagi. Bisa-bisa aku jatuh miskin karena membelikanmu ponsel terus."

"Baiklah," aku terkikik pelan melihatnya yang mengkhawatirkan uang-uangnya, "aku akan menciummu sampai mati kalau aku cemburu lagi."

"Call!"

Kami tertawa dan kemudian, untuk pertama kalinya, aku membiarkan diriku untuk menekan tengkuknya dan kami berciuman lagi.

.

.

.

 **END!**

.

.

.

Yang masih idup abis liat kissing scene-nya Chanyeol coba angkat tangan wkwkwk.

Sempet galau sih awalnya, tapi entah kenapa saya nggak bisa berhenti ngebayangin Chanyeol yang latian ciuman sama Baekhyun sebelum syuting adegan kissingnya itu sama Yuan. Dan karena pikiran itu, saya akhirnya mutusin buat nggak galau lama-lama dan bikin ini! Yosh!

Ngomong-ngomong, jadi CBS itu ngebikin saya nggak bisa galau lama-lama. Nggak tau kenapa sih. Cuma kalo ngeliat Chanyeol/Baekhyun deket sama cewek lain, saya bukan galau buat diri saya sendiri, tapi saya malah galau mikirin, 'si Chanyeol gimana ya?' 'si Baekhyun gimana ya?'

Dan bukannya khawatir sama diri saya sendiri, saya malah khawatir sama salah satu dari mereka. Hah. Kayak yang sekarang ini, kissing scene-nya Chanyeol bikin saya mikir, Baekhyun baik-baik aja nggak ya? Soalnya serius, saya prihatin sama Baekhyun yang dapet spam tag dari fans soal kissing scene-nya Chanyeol. Thats hurt, bro.

Tapi galaunya itu jauh lebih mending daripada kalo saya ikut aliran BIM alias _bias is mine_. Soalnya, pasti orang semacem itu galau buat dirinya sendiri. Padahal, kalopun Chanyeol nggak ciuman sama cewek pun, belum tentu Chanyeol bakal nyosor ke bibir kamu HAHAHAH /digampar/

Okeh, gitu aja. So, how abt this?

Review, pleaseu?

.

.

.

.

.

xoxo,  
baekfrappe.


End file.
